Secret Keeper
by Exploding Dandelion
Summary: Tsukune has a question for Kyouko, but doesn't seem too willing to spit it out. Luckily, she has plenty of methods that'll force the words out of him, even if she hasn't used one of them in years. Sibling fic.


**Poking around the fandom, I noticed there were no stories featuring Kyouko. **

**Injustice! I think there's a fair amount of potential for her character, so here's a small one-shot. Thank you for clicking and reading, it is much appreciated!**

* * *

Kyouko watched as her cousin began unpacking his bags, something he'd been unable to do while the girls were over. His back was to her and he hummed to himself, throwing some notebooks on his desk and pulling out a small bat keychain. He stopped to study the little thing, a small smile forming. He even made it 'fly,' twirling it in the air and hovering it over his desk.

"Is that from Moka?" she asked, resisting a smirk but unable to keep the glint from her eyes.

Tsukune jumped, nearly dropping the keychain as he whipped around. His face burned bright red and he swallowed hard. "Well...yeah."

She couldn't stop the grin this time. "Oh? How far have you gotten with her? Did you kiss yet? Tell me all about it!" Kicking her feet, Kyouko sang to herself, "Tsukki has a girlfriend, Tsukki has a girlfriend! Or...is it two girlfriends? Three? More? They all say they like you so much and smash their boobs against you all the time..." Kyouko glared at Tsukune, pointing at him. "Are you some kind of player, Tsukune?"

"W-what? No-no way! It's not like that! They-I mean, well..." Tsukune grabbed his head, looking toward the ceiling. "I don't know how to explain it. And no, we haven't kissed yet. Don't ask things like that!"

Kyouko stuck her tongue out. "I'll ask whatever I want to. It's the least you get after trying to lie to me the whole time I was there."

Tsukune slowly lowered his arms, eyes snapping to the ground. Kyouko tilted her head, shoulders slumping. "Aw, come on, Tsukki. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I-I know."

Tsukune paused, his gaze switching between Kyouko for several seconds and the floor before she sighed and patted the bed. "Just sit down. It's not like I'll bite you or anything." Tsukune chuckled, joining his cousin on his bed. Kyouko flailed her arms when the mattress sank, glaring at Tsukune as he laughed. Rolling her eyes, she straightened herself out and locked gazes with Tsukune. "Now, what's wrong?"

Tsukune shrugged and pulled his knees up to the bed, resting his chin on his kneecaps, "Well, I-I was wondering.-" He stopped, biting his lip. Kyouko inched closer to him, leaning forward to watch his face. Tsukune blinked at her, sliding away.

"Don't get so close."

"Tell me what's bothering you and I won't have to."

Tsukune shook his head. "Never mind. It was stupid anyway."

"It can't be that stupid if you're making faces like that. Just tell me, Tsukki."

"Really, Kyou, it's nothing. Let's-I don't know, how about you help me unpack? I know it's fun to watch but..."

"No way! You get this super serious face and you expect me to just drop it? You're out of your mind." She poked his arm, snorting. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"No." Tsukune folded his arms and Kyouko almost laughed; it was starting to feel like they were little kids again.

"Tsukki, if you don't tell me, I'll have to use my secret weapon against you."

"_Please._ That doesn't work on me anymore." But the way his face paled told Kyouko otherwise. She gave Tsukune a toothy grin, whipping out her hands and pretending her fingers were claws.

Tsukune made to move away but Kyouko dived into his stomach and began brushing his sides. Tsukune squirmed in her grip, sucking in his mouth and slamming his eyes shut. Kyouko chuckled darkly, lightly pinching near his ribs before moving down to his stomach, tickling the center before shooting up to his armpits.

Before long, Tsukune's laughter filled the room, bouncing off the walls. His pitch rose with every second of torture. He writhed against Kyouko's onslaught, his face burning red and tears streaming down his face. He gasped for breath, flinching when Kyouko dug her hands into his neck and wiggled her fingers. He shuddered, rolling around until he finally fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Kyouko's mouth dropped and she stared at the heap of Tsukune on the floor. Tsukune's face was bright red and his arms were spread out. He panted hard, chest heaving with every harsh breath as he glanced at Kyouko. Soon he was laughing again and Kyouko bit her fist to stop herself from following suit. As Tsukune sat up, she grinned. "Now, about what you were telling me..."

"Kyou-"

"I could tell your girlfriends your ticklish weak points! How it will leave you at their mercy and everything."

Tsukune glared at her before pushing himself up and rejoining her on the bed, a deep scowl on his face. "That's blackmail, you know."

Kyouko shrugged. "Whatever gets you to tell me."

Sighing, Tsukune said, "I... I was just wondering why you didn't tell mom or dad. I mean, after you found out about the monsters and, well, everything about Yokai..."

Kyouko's eyebrows shot up and her mouth parted. She looked away away from her cousin and stared at the floor. Silence fell between them and Tsukune almost moved away, but she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "Be patient," she mumbled, "I'm just getting my thoughts together."

Tsukune blinked. Then blinked again. Eventually, he took back his position next to her, brow furrowed. "Okay..." Again, silence. Kyouko rubbed her hands together, briefly closing her eyes.

Kyouko took a deep breath, and Tsukune's eyes were back on her. "One of the reasons I didn't tell them is because I don't think they'd have believed me without some kind of proof." Tsukune's face began to fall but Kyouko continued, "And another is because I trust you, Tsukki."

"K-Kyou-"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm scared you're going to get yourself hurt or killed over there. From now on, I'm probably going to be worrying my head off about how you're doing and if some monster has sliced you to ribbons." Tsukune's hands curled around his lap, and he silently decided not to tell his cousin this had already happened a few times.

"The thing is, Tsukki...you were so serious when you were still trying to hide everything from me." Her eyes softened and she smiled. "And the monsters-people, you've met? Moka and all of them? They care about you. And Moka-she saved me." Kyouko shrugged, tilting her head to the ceiling. "I guess I don't mind leaving your safety in her hands."

A blush ran across Tsukune's face and he said in an awed voice, "Thank you, Kyou."

"No problem, Tsukki!"

Another bout of silence came, but this one far more comfortable. Kyouko relaxed, nearly falling back into the bed. She felt warm all over, mind buzzing with content.

"You know what, Kyou?" Tsukune said, breaking the quiet.

"Hm?"

"I really treasure these kind of moments. You almost never act this mature."

Kyouko shot up and snatched a pillow, whacking Tsukune in the head and sending him to the ground. "Who's not mature?" she screeched. Tsukune scrambled up, throwing the door open as Kyouko chased after him with the her new, soft weapon.

"Just you wait! I'll show you pillows really can kill!"

Kyouko chased after Tsukune, waiting until he passed through the living room before aiming her shot. She chucked the pillow, smiling as it flew for Tsukune's head-

-and hit one of Kasumi's lamps.

The crash left both her and Tsukune frozen, and Kasumi raced into the room, paling when she saw the shards of one of her favorite blue lamps on the floor. Kasumi looked between the two of them, lifting a feather duster and pointing it at them.

"Y-y-you-"

"Run!" Tsukune barely got the words out before he and Kyouko were fighting over who got out the door first, Kasumi running after them and using her feather duster as a sword.

And once they were free of the house, Kyouko laughed again, feeling at peace.


End file.
